Partners in Pranking
by Glory For Sleep
Summary: "Hey, if anyone is going to scold us for being childish pranksters, then we can at least be childish pranksters together." Raikou/Latias


Hey peoples!

Yet again, I've been taking long breaks between writing, but after writing Abnormal Affections I grew obsessed with the idea of mixing and matching Legendaries. I was going to do RaikouxCresselia, but I was convinced that it probably wouldn't work and therefore decided to see how it would look if the thunder tiger was paired up with the other 'childish' one in the group.

Latias!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Partners in Pranking****

* * *

**

-ooo-

"DAMMIT KID I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FREAKIN' ASS!"

Just as those very words burst from behind the closed doors into the meeting room of the Hall of Legends, Raikou rushed into the room, slamming the entrance shut just as fast with a look of horror gracing his scarlet eyes. He laid his body against it, hoping to stop the one Legendary he had decided to prank earlier that morning from getting in and performing the aforementioned task that he had screamed out at the top of his lungs.

Raikou preferred not to get his ass kicked.

Nonetheless, despite that he was probably mere seconds away from death, the thunder tiger couldn't help but let out a short chuckle as he thought over the fact that his prank had worked. Right before the meeting between the Legendaries that had been set to take place that day, Raikou had snuck over to Newmoon Island – the home of the infamous grump, Darkrai – and while the said phantom was sleeping pulled out a bottle of green hair dye that he had gotten the previous night. What happened after that was pretty self-explanatory.

Of course, Raikou didn't notice as he was running from the angered Pokemon all the way to the Hall of Legends that the meeting they both were supposed to attend had already started; therefore the thunder tiger, in the process of escaping into the meeting room and try to avoid the inevitable, had interrupted the get-together, convincing all of the Legendaries that were sitting among the jury seats, as well as Arceus, to stare at him with both annoyance and slight confusion on why he seemed out of breath.

Then again, when the door started to pound forward as if a monster bigger than the Hoenn region was determined to get in, even Rayquaza swallowed his own tongue as an immediate thought of death entered his mind like a sudden realization. Because of this everyone else remained silent, widened eyes glued to the door, while others lowered themselves as far as they could against their seats in an obvious attempt to hide behind thin air.

Eventually, though, Raikou couldn't hold it much longer and found himself flying backward when Darkrai, sea-green eyes narrowed into piercing proportions, blew the door open until it practically shot off its hinges. The nightmare Legendary, claws clenched tight, had raging fire burning within his gaze, although the new feature that decked his countenance – the one attribute that had been added to his physical appearance that morning while he was sleeping by the mischievous Raikou – somehow brought the Legendaries to snort and break out into laughter altogether.

His albino hair, which ran down his back like the tail of a long Arbok, was green.

Yes, green.

Emerald.

Malachite.

Somewhat chartreuse, even.

Whatever the hell you wanted to call it – it was green. Yes, green. Didn't I already say that? Yes I did.

And needless to say green wasn't really Darkrai's color, which was why the Legendaries couldn't help but let out large amounts of giggles that managed to make Darkrai even more angrier at Raikou. Because of this the nightmare Legendary immediately lunged forward and towards the said thunder tiger, causing the soon-to-be-nonexistent Legendary to squeak in fear before stumbling over his feet just to get out of the way. Unfortunate for him, though, it wasn't enough for the oncoming train that was Darkrai, and therefore the only thing poor Raikou could do was back up against the wall and suddenly, for once, scold himself for his childishness and finally realize that the reason why _Final Destination_ seemed to be following him around was because of his lingering need to prank people.

Then again, if he got out of this, would he learn from the experience? Hell no.

Due to his luck, though, he at least had the opportunity because right before Darkrai collided with him, the phantom was launched into the air unexpectedly by a psychic force (seeing as how his figure was traced in a mystifying blue). He blinked in bewilderment, finally realizing that he could no longer move and could only stare down at Raikou as the thunder tiger did the same.

The unexplained attack that left Darkrai immobilized and floating in the air like a statue that had the magical, oxymoronic ability to do so, was finally given a reason for occurring when the red and white dragon that was known as Latias flew over from her seat among the jury and took an intimidating place right in front of Darkrai. With an angered look among her large eyes, which seemed completely abnormal since the said Legendary tended to be as childish as Raikou sometimes, she placed her claws on her hip areas and left her unimpressed gaze to impale itself into Darkrai's now-shocked one.

And somehow, in that moment, Darkrai found himself basking in the urge to cower away like a tedious animal hiding from a predator. Of course, he couldn't do such a thing, because Latias' harmless attack had left him frozen in mid-air and very vulnerable to a vicious strike if Latias decided to perform one. Then again, he was still wondering why Latias, of all Legendaries, was doing the honors of saving Raikou for the time being (usually it was Suicune, despite how much she loathed it).

Suddenly, though, the female dragon broke out into laughter just like the Legendaries before her, which convinced Raikou to do the same as he remembered that Latias had mentioned helping him with one of his pranks the previous day because it sounded like fun. When it came to pranks, Latias was there all the way. She felt bad for missing out on the prank Raikou had pulled off that morning, though, but was glad that she was able to at least protect the one behind it when the target realized the scheme at hand.

"Come on, Darky!" she chuckled out, covering her grin with her claws as her prior stoic expression diminished instantly. Darkrai, somewhat relieved that her anger had just been a façade, rolled his eyes at the immature nickname she usually called him by, remembering that Latias was known to come up with her own titles for some of the Legendaries (of course, being in the state that he was in, he couldn't retort against it). Latias, giggling still, then floated closer and inspected his emerald hair with a childish expression, big eyes lit up with glee. "I think green hair suits you!" she then happily stated. "It really brings out your eyes."

The sea-green-eyed Legendary felt a growl build up from the bottom of his throat.

Latias cut off her psychic connection, allowing Darkrai to return to floating on his own. Raikou shivered at this, although it was obvious that the nightmare Legendary wouldn't dare attempt to kill him again, seeing as how Latias wasn't known to be a powerful Legendary for no reason. Instead the phantom crossed his arms, his red collar hiding the pouting frown that had covered his mouth. "It makes me look like a hippie," he then muttered, obviously referring to the malachite hue his hair now portrayed.

Of course, everyone ignored him.

"Latias. Raikou."

Both Latias and Raikou cringed at the sound of the powerful tone that belonged to none other than Arceus himself. They both reluctantly turned around to face the God Pokemon, bringing their eyes to examine his annoyed expression and suddenly feeling like kids that were in the process of being lectured by their strict father. They knew that their childishness tended to not be tolerated when it came to the seriousness everyone expected the Legendaries to have; but, of course, being the fun-loving beings they were, they usually ignored this term of agreement.

"You know that your childishness is not welcomed," Arceus began from atop his pedestal that overlooked the room, "_definitely_ when we are in the midst of an important meeting. Not only are you late, Raikou, and you have caused one of our most loyal members, Darkrai, to suffer from this as well, but you ignored the rules given to you." He brought his golden eyes to the red and white dragon that floated by the thunder tiger's side. "That goes for you, too, Latias. I am very disappointed in both of you."

Raikou and Latias lowered their heads in shame, and Darkrai couldn't help but mentally tease them as if he was a student laughing because they got detention.

"I think both of you should be expelled from today's meeting," Arceus continued, his countenance seeming strong, as usual. "You may leave and return to your outposts on Earth."

The thunder tiger and female dragon nodded with slight sadness, although they both knew they would be at risk of the aforementioned when pranks were performed, which was why they didn't hesitate to follow through on the punishment and leave the meeting room.

As everything quieted down with the departure of the two prank-masters, Darkrai snorted before making his way to his own seat among the jury so the meeting could continue –

"Oh, and Darkrai?"

The nightmare Legendary blinked in surprise before turning his bewildered eyes to Arceus, who continued his sentence as a humorous smile replaced his frown.

"I do have to agree that green hair does bring out your eyes."

-ooo-

"Wow, that was fun!"

Raikou found himself chuckling as well as he and Latias slowly walked down the halls that made up the Hall of Legends. Their voices echoed throughout the deserted rooms that appeared to be made of gold, their happy expressions being reflected of the mirroring floor tiles. Despite that they were both expelled from the day's meeting, they both couldn't help but find humor in the looks Darkrai portrayed when he noticed that Raikou had dyed his albino hair green while he was sleeping.

"It sucks that I couldn't be there for the prank itself," Latias then stated, slight hurt decking her expression. Raikou saw this and displayed sympathy before nudging her in the shoulder playfully since she was floating right beside him.

"Hey, you were still there to save my ass," he responded, grin big. Latias smiled at this, although she still felt like she had been left out anyway. Of course, Raikou could tell of this, and therefore, after spending some silent time thinking over a way to relieve her of it, he smiled when the obvious solution found its way into his mind. He turned to her, convincing her to cease in movement as she caught his bright gaze. "How about we pull off another prank together?"

Latias blinked, although her lips soon turned upward. "Really, you'll do that?"

Raikou nodded. "Of course!" He suddenly smirked deviously. "And I got just the one in mind…"

-ooo-

It wasn't long before the meeting between the Legendaries was over. As the doors into the conference room opened up, allowing the Legendaries inside to walk out and head down towards Earth to continue their duties upon it, Raikou and Latias took sanctuary behind a barricading wall, waiting for the one Legendary they had grown the obsession of performing pranks on to pass by.

Speaking of which, the aforementioned target soon came down their way, the green dye that had changed his albino hair into the said color already wearing off and allowing it to metamorphose into its original ghostly hue. Raikou shot a determined smirk to Latias, who returned it and in the process pulled out a handful of berries that would serve as their prank weapon.

"Alright…ready?" the thunder tiger whispered, peering over the wall's edge to watch Darkrai. The nightmare Legendary was oblivious to their presence, his arms crossed and a look of lingering anger still sprawled across his facial features as he muttered out more curses to the prank Raikou had pulled off before. Despite that his hair was beginning to retain its white color, he was acting like the dye was permanent instead of temporary.

Latias nodded to Raikou. "Ready."

And that's when they both shot out from behind the wall, causing Darkrai to stumble back in shock from the sudden revealing. Of course, thinking about his prior anger, he immediately put on a face of hatred, mentally threatening to beat the crap out of both of them.

That is, until Latias pulled out the berries and held them out right in front of his face.

Darkrai blinked, bewildered by the sudden…offering?

"We're real sorry for what we did," Raikou mumbled, somehow pulling off his apologizing façade perfectly. "We thought we give you these berries as a sort of peace treaty…" He smiled, making sure to place touches of fear across his face to convince Darkrai that he was aware of the beating that was at risk of happening. Latias did the same, bobbing up and down into the air ever so slowly as if she was affected by the possibly upcoming murder as well.

Darkrai quirked his eyebrow, seeing as how he was known to be suspicious of most things.

But, then again, he was also known to be _very_ gullible.

"Thanks, kid," he suddenly muttered, a slight kink in his tone that could be identified as happiness making itself known as he reached forward and took the berries from Latias' claw. Raikou and Latias exchanged devious glances right before Darkrai returned his gaze to them. "I am feeling kind of hungry…"

Latias chuckled in glee. "Well, then, you eat those right up and we'll promise never to prank you again."

Darkrai nodded slightly before floating past, shooting a look of anxiety towards them at the sudden, unexplained generosity they had given to him. Of course, at the same time, his stomach rumbled with hunger, and he returned his gaze to the berries, shrugging in approval when he noticed that nothing on them appeared to be out of the ordinary…

He threw them all into his mouth, savoring their juicy goodness.

-ooo-

Yeah…he was wrong.

"SON OF A FEMALE ARCANINE I'M GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

"OH SHI-! RUN!"

Raikou and Latias shot down the hallway, soon merging with the group of Legendaries since they were still in the process of leaving the meeting room in an organized manner. Darkrai was not too far, volcanic explosions brimming the rim of his sea-green eyes…

…and all because the berries he had been gullible enough to eat had turned his skin color purple.

Yes, purple.

Amethyst.

Violet.

Somewhat lavender, even.

Whatever the hell you wanted to call it – it was purple. Yes, purple. Didn't I already say that? Yes I did.

Soon Raikou and Latias turned sharply into another hallway, hiding behind the wall, breathless and peaking outward to see the purple-skinned Darkrai as he searched the vast group of now-giggling Legendaries in hopes of finding the two pranking perpetrators within their numbers.

"That was even more fun!" Latias chuckled and Raikou couldn't help but join in. The thunder tiger had never seen someone who had fun doing the things he did, and because of this found himself enjoying his time with Latias despite that Darkrai was most likely a few seconds away from finding out their position. "We should do this again!" Latias then squealed, breaking the thunder tiger away from his thoughts.

Raikou blinked at the suggestion and turned to Latias, who was staring at him with gleeful eyes, a big grin across her face. He smiled, though, agreeing with her all the way, and therefore then held out his paw towards the red and white dragon. "Partners in pranking, then?" he inquired, convincing Latias to switch her eyes from his face to his request for a pawshake to help seal the deal.

Eventually, she smiled once again; however, instead of giving him a respectful pawshake, she decided to close the deal with her affection towards him and thus leaned forward and licked his cheek, pulling back as the thunder tiger blushed so she could emit her response.

"Partners indeed."

-ooo-

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Hehe. :D


End file.
